Automatic clutches or automatic servo clutches of this kind are disclosed, for example, in the text entitled "Kraftfahrtechnisches Taschenbuch" of Robert Bosch GmbH (1991), pages 538 and 539. Servo clutches provide a cost-effective fully automatic transmission in combination with electronic control apparatus and especially in combination with servo actuated manual transmissions. In such servo clutches, the opening and closing of the clutch is generally performed by a servo drive.
In conventional shift transmissions, the reverse gear is generally neither synchronized nor in continuous engagement. Furthermore, the reverse gear is configured with straight-toothed gear wheels. For this reason, problems can occur when shifting into the reverse gear when the tooth flanks of the gear wheels, which are allocated to the reverse gear, directly abut each other. A shift into the reverse gear cannot take place if this is the case.